


Promise

by kiddofx



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, big man big fluff, he's very gentle when he's not yelling, thought I might share this here, who's the crucible? shaxx is the crucible, wrote this ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddofx/pseuds/kiddofx
Summary: How can this man, 6.5 feet tall, with hands as big as your face, be so freaking gentle?





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Hi this was highly inspired by dangers famous dating headcanons:  
> https://dngrs-untld-hrshps-unnmbrd.tumblr.com/post/164764007606/dating-lord-shaxx-would-include

It has been an awful day.

The Splicers have made their way too deep into the Cosmodrome by now, and you noticed them coming too late.

 

Your injuries aren’t anything to worry about, you didn’t even die, but you clearly took some visible damage from the battle but, honestly, it just looks worse than it is.

Most of the bruises and scratches would be gone in a few days and you are pretty sure that tomorrow you could go out again like nothing happened. You just hope that it stays at _nothing_ _happened_ and you get a good night sleep of eight hours – minimum.

 

The warm water rushes down your body. Your eyes are closed and you lean against the wall. It took an awfully long time to get out of your but you needed that shower – just to relax. The injuries may aren’t bad and you didn’t die but the battle was still exhausting and you haven’t had a decent break for weeks now. So you decided, after that battle, to return home and to sleep in an actual bed and not in your ship.

You weren’t surprised to find your home empty and alone and even though you would’ve loved his company right now, you’re simultaneously glad about the fact that Shaxx isn’t here. You don’t want him to lose his shit about the injuries. You actually thought about putting yourself a bullet in the head so your ghost could revive you perfectly fine – until you remembered that, yes, your Light is back, but it has not healed. Some guardians cope better than others and the loss of your light shook you deep in your roots.

And you know that Shaxx isn’t exactly fond about you going down in the Plaguelands but you honestly didn’t expect the Splicers to have spread this far.

Your thoughts wander off – far away from this battle to some of your dearest memories. They usually make you feel better and as you expected, they manage to calm your thrilling soul and racing heart. You think about many different, small things that may not matter to the greater good but they matter to you. You think about Shaxx‘ laugh and his concerned voice over your cons every few hours whenever you’re out there and he’s got some time on his hands. You remember sleeping in every once in a while just because (and also Cayde’s teasing about that).

 

You don’t notice him coming home, but you do notice him entering the bathroom after hearing you. You turn around, ready to burst out an offended „Get out“, but there’s this expression on his face that lets you hesitate. He’s in bad mood and that doesn’t happen particularly often. So you remain silent, just watching him while he undresses silently. You don’t even hear him breathing and you don’t dare to ask what’s wrong – not when you look like you got hit by a Hunter’s sparrow.

 

He joins you in the shower and he still hasn’t said a word. Then, finally, after a few moments of just glaring, he sighs deeply (the noise comes from somewhere deep in that big chest).

“Why didn’t you call out for help?” 

Shit. So he already knows. You wonder _how_ he got to know about it but, then again, you don’t want to know.

“It’s nothing to worry about“, you declare, because it is not, and he’s just overreacting. But you can’t blame him.

“Are you kidding?” He puts his massive hands down on your hips and pulls you closer – sometimes you forget how tall he actually is, sometimes more beast than man.

“It looks worse than it is”, you try again in a calm voice. “I didn’t die. These are just some battle signs. It doesn’t even hurt.” – “Cayde saw you limping down here.”

Your face breaks into anger. “Traitor”, you hiss under your breath but you aren’t mad at Cayde. You would have done the same, probably, you guess.

Shaxx remains silent. His eyes wander over your body before he sighs again. “Let’s get you to bed.”

 

Before you can even say something, before you can even think about protesting, you’re already in his arms, bridal style, of course, and he carries you out the shower to the bathroom – you hear the shower shutting off in the background.

 

Almost too tender you get laid down in your shared bed and even though you have too much pride to actually confess it, you’re glad he’s here now. You missed the soft sheets, the smell of home, missed _him_.

He gets you a shirt you quickly pull over, your skin and hair still wet, but it doesn’t matter. Farther above the usual sounds from the outside (the sound of the city, people walking by, some quiet chattering), you can hear your ghost talking to Shaxx’ ghost. You don’t understand a word since they’re talking too fast but you don’t really care about that now.

 

His hand, almost as big as your entire face, comes to rest tenderly on your bruised cheek. It doesn’t hurt but only a little more pressure of his fingers would make you squirm in pain and you both know.

“Next time you find yourself under such an attack, you call out for help and get the hell outta there.” – “I wasn’t trying to play the hero”, you say, feeling like you have to justify yourself. “I didn’t say that”, he responses immediately. “I just don’t want to lose you out there.” He kisses your forehead softly and once again you’re overwhelmed with the _gentleness_ of this 6,5 feet tall man.

You catch yourself tearing up unwillingly, not even knowing why, and you damn yourself for that; you don’t want to embarrass yourself although it wouldn’t be the first time that he sees you crying over the most ridiculous things.

“I didn’t have time to think”, you explain after some silence. “There were too many of them. I just kept shooting until everyone was done.”

 

He wraps his arms around you, covering, protecting. You feel so much more than _just safe_.

“Next time you’ll send out a signal. Promise?”

You look up to him, smiling faintly and giving him small kiss.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> my gaming blog is www.varyen.tumblr.com and sometimes i vomit words into fics there too and rebargle destiny content so check it out maybe


End file.
